Betrayed or Not?
by CrescentMoon760
Summary: She saw him with another. He didn't see her leave and the worst thing is she was pregnant with his pup and heir. she felt betrayed and so she left, but did he realy betray her or not... Inutaisho (Toga) and Sesshoumaru's mother (Kimiko) alive!
1. Chapter 1

'Why is it always me? Why do I always get hurt! Am I not good enough?' A tear streaked down her cheek as the figure ran through the forest darting in-between trees as she wept. Her mate, the one who had sworn to love her and cherish her had been standing there as a bitch made out with him. She hadn't thought about running away from him, he was loyal and a wonderful mate. She had just found out the wonderful news, She was carrying his pup. But seeing the real man she had married, She didn't hesitate and she left, she ran and ran. When she stopped running she didn't even know for how long she had run. The moon was high in the sky, her mate probably didn't even know she was gone probably rutting with the bitch. Unnoticed by her mate she left the palace of the moon and made her way so far into the forest. She was betrayed and from the betrayal she would grow strong enough to protect _HER PUP._ It wasn't his, by his betray he had forfeited all claim to her child.

With Sesshomaru

"How dare you touch this Sesshomaru person? You are unfit to even breath the same air be gone whore before I kill you and by rights I should.' Stalking out of the library he heard his inner beast growling **"kill her, she touched our person she should not teach the bitch her place beneath us don't let her get away. Where are you going that bitch needs a lesson" "**We have to find our mate first I smell her tears. I know she saw that, what if she does something stupid now shut up and let me find her" Smelling the air he followed her sent until he reached the gates of the palace then nothing. Sniffing around he smelt all the normal things but no sent of Kagome. His mate was gone. Transforming he howled the hunt for his mate and began to search for his other half.

_5 Years Later_

"Ha I caught you mama that means you have to hunt with me!" said Kyo. Kagome looked down her son's soft blue eyes and smiled, "ok" kneeling down she hugged him feeling his long white hair tickling her nose she pulled back kissing him on his forhead where a dark blue cresent moon stood out against his pale skin. Nodding her consent she stroked his cheeks where two magenta stripes marked his cream skin. Standing she took his hand in hers.

"Ok Kyo lets go so I can show you how to hunt!" Kagome said. They walked hand and hand out of the clearing, one anticipating the hunt and the other lost in thoughts of a time when she was in love.

"first things first, can you scent anything? Any prey or danger?" she looked down at her child as he lifted his head.

"I smell a snake demon, it's gone, about a day ago I think heading that way" he pointed to the other side of the clearing. "Anything else?" She asked "um… a deer about 10 minutes ago going there." he pointed to an apple tree, a small group of deer milling under it eating the fallen apples.

"First things first Kyo…KYO!" Kyo had taken off after the deer running full pelt forward towards them they scattered at this small dog ran after them kicking back one of them caught his head with it's hind hoof. Yelping the small silver dog tumbled head over heals.

"KYO!" Kagome screamed running towards the prone figure of her son.

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys! Okay, this is the new and improved 1****st**** chapter of Betrayed or Not? I'm gonna tell u right now that this Chapter was recreated by my newest friend, **The Four Element Song, **she is awesome! She read my story and decided to help me with it! BTW, I thought of the plot and she's doing the re-editing I hope u guys love it! And I highly recommend her stories! Bye! **

**CrescentMoon760 ^_^**

**and**

**The Four Element Song**


	2. Meeting

**A/N: I'm back from the grave! And I swear it wasn't Sesshomaru who brought me back! It was Summer Vacation! Finally I'm free from school! I was so busy cuz I was gonna promote from middle school, so now I'm a freshman! On another note; Please don't kill me! I know it's been like uh, a year? I'm not really sure but yeah its been really long. I really hope u enjoy this chapter. It took me forever to write. Trust me; I'm not good at this. Oh and also, I took KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun and The Black Sheep Juri I really hope it made the story a bit better.**

Sesshomaru was out patrolling his lands to clear his head. He knew that his mate had given birth to his heir five years ago. Because he had not been near her at the moment she gave birth, he had felt all her pain, which made him remember to never call his mate weak, and to be glad that he was a male. Because of the connection, the pain had just driven him further to finding her, and he had almost succeeded that day but she had erected a barrier around the area to keep him out. Once the birthing was over, she had miraculously escaped him once again.

**~*Flashback*~**

Sesshomaru had just come back to the Western Lands from searching for his beloved mate once again. It had been 2 years since his mate had disappeared. His father, InuTaisho and his mother, Jen, were looking after the castle and the Western Lands while he looked for his mate. He was about an hour away from the castle now. He looked as pristine and regal as ever; his impassive face deep in thought, silk looking knee length silver hair playing in the wind, one hand on his tail that is sitting on one of his broad shoulders, and his armor and clothes as clean as if just washed. His mind, however, was in utter turmoil. His beast whining for their darling mate and he was struggling to stay in control.

'**Let me out! I have to find mate before something bad happens to her!'**

'_Not now beast! If I let you out, you will kill everything in your path to find her! I want mate just as much as you do, but we are needed at the palace for a meeting with Father. We may find information on mate._

'**But…'**

'_No, if the meeting is unimportant, we shall leave.'_

'**Fine! But let me tell you this… I will get out of this cage, and when I do, I will not stop until I find our mate!**

Then, all finally went silent in Sesshomaru's mind.

'_Finally some silence to let me think'_

'**I heard that!'**

During all his arguing with his beast, he had entered the forest closest to the castle. A few more minutes later, the castle finally came into view. It was six stories high, with white walls and a balcony for almost every room. It looked live English Medieval castle with four towers at the top. They were each facing their respective direction; North, East, South, and West. There was a beautiful garden East of the castle but could not be seen from the outside because of the black outer walls that were 25ft. tall surrounding the castle.

**(A/N: I think that's enough description. I believe you get the point. ^_^)**

Once Sesshomaru entered through the outer gates, a small child attached herself to his leg.

"Did you find mommy yet father?

He looked down at Rin and his eyes softened just a bit as he saw her wide eyes watching with hope imbedded deep in her eyes. He patted her head and said, "I have not found her yet Rin." She looked down sadly and detached herself from his leg. She was only five years old, but she perfectly understood what was going on. She had been three years old when he found her and when he brought her back, she had formed a motherly bond with Kagome.

"Go inside Rin. Lunch should be ready soon." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay. Ja ne Otou-san." Rin said as she turned around and ran inside. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru headed to his new study. He had had to get a new one made because after that damn whore that had made his mate run away tried to get in his bed, (figuratively speaking)he had used his poison whip and killed her mercilessly. Blood and flesh covered the walls and it never came off because of his poison. So he had to rebuild the study.

Once he was inside his study, he saw his father at Sesshomaru's desk doing paperwork. Without looking up, InuTaisho pointed to a scroll at the edge of his desk. Sesshomaru sat down in front of his father, grabbed for the scroll and starting reading.

When he was finished, he looked up at his father with a smirk. Apparently, one of the Eastern Lords scouts had seen his mate crossing the boarders with his pup.

"Go and look for your mate Sesshomaru." InuTaisho said, "I shall keep watch here until you find her." With a nod, Sesshomaru was off to the Eastern boarders.

Once in the East, he followed his mate's tracks but after a week, they just disappeared. This kept happening for the next 3 years; he would finally find a trail only to have I disappear every time.

**~* End Flashback *~**

A sudden pain in his heart ripped him out of his memories and thoughts. He also heard a voice. He looked around until he realized that it was coming from his connection to his mate in his mind. It was his distressed mate crying out to their pup. The realization dawned upon him; they were here in the Western Lands. They were near him so he did what any mate would do. He ran, ran towards his distressed mate and pup. He would find them **today**, even if it killed him.

Sesshomaru ran through the Western Lands trying to find his mate and pup, if anything happened to them, he would never forgive himself.

He never did when he had let her leave him five years ago and that he was never able to find her. But he had never looked in the Western Lands before because he thought that she would want to be far, far away, but this whole time she has been in the Western Lands.

_**(Back to Kagome)**_

She could smell blood in the air. Kagome's motherly instincts took over and she rushed through the trees, forgetting her hunt, worrying for her only son." When she got to Kyo, she dropped to her knees next to him and watched as he transformed back to his humanoid form. She wrapped him in her arms and looked at him for his injury. He had a gash on his temple and was bleeding heavily. She was about to lick his injury until a twig snapped behind her. She stood up and turned around. When she saw what was behind her, she got in a battle stance unknowingly dropping her barrier.

_**(Back with Sesshomaru)**_

When he arrived at the clearing, Kagome was facing a snake demon with her back turned to him.

He noticed his pup who was the image of himself when he was that age. The same flowing silver hair, the fuchsia stripes on his cheeks and the crescent moon in the center of his forehead. The boy looked tall for his age, as Sesshomaru, himself had been. But, then he noticed the bloody gash on his temple. He ran towards his son as Kagome killed the snake. Sesshomaru grabbed his pup and began to lick his wound once it was clean, the pup began to stir and sniff around. Once he caught Sesshomaru's scent, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Father!" Kyo yelled and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck. When he turned around he saw Kagome standing there watching them and glaring at him.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? Leave! I do not want you near my son!" Kagome yelled and tried to grab her son but Sesshomaru was faster and jumped back with his pup in his arms.

"Look momma! Father came for us! I told you he would come! Look father, mother was trying to show me how to hunt, but I got hit in the head by a buck."

"Yes, I see that." Sesshomaru said as he licked his sons wound once again, making it disappear.

"Kyo, go play, I need to talk to your father." Kagome said calmly.

"But mother…" Kyo started. "Listen to your mother Kyo. After we talk, I will take you both back to the castle." Sesshomaru commanded. Kyo nodded and ran off to the field to play and practice his transformation.

"What are you doing here? I don't care if he is your son as well. You will not touch him again" Kagome says. Sesshomaru glare's at her and says. "He is OUR son and he will be brought up as the heir to the western Lands" Kagome say's" Is that all you care about; him being your heir. Not your son." "I looked for you for 5 years but every time I came so close to finally getting you, you would always escape. Problems arose in the Western Lands because of your disappearance and I had to go back and fix everything because my Father was running out of excuses as to why he was running the Western Lands in my place." "Well I guess that comes to show Sesshomaru just how much you love your mate and pup!" Kagome's eyes glow red and she jumps forward to attack Sesshomaru.

He caught her before she could do any damage and kissed her. She started struggling until he grabbed her ass and made her gasp so he could fully kiss her. After that, she stopped struggling and kissed back. When Sesshomaru pulled back, he grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"Why did you run away?" "Because I saw you kissing that whore in your study. I could not believe that you would go behind my back and cheat on Me." she responded, still watching him. "Then why did you believe it? When I mated you, I swore that I would never have another, and I intend to keep that promise. I know that you can smell if I'm lying or not. Now tell me if I'm lying. You were the last and only person since our mating that I have lain with." Sesshomaru said looking into her eyes.

"No, you are not lying Sesshomaru." Kagome said avoiding eye contact.

"Then why did you run without seeking information?" Sesshomaru asked once again making her look into his eyes.

"Because I was afraid that you would lie to me and then do it again. I didn't want to get hurt." She answered.

"What would I gain if I gave up the most beautiful demoness I have ever seen for a whore? When we mated, you were pure, I have been your first and I will be your only. I will never give you up. Not for power or money. You make me whole. For the first time in five years, I will finally be whole once more. And, my beast will finally leave me alone!"

'**I heard that!' **They heard Sesshomaru's beast say.

Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru pulled her in for another kiss.

When he let her go, he had to grab her before she fell. "Why is it that every time you kiss me, it always leaves me weak in the knees?" Kagome asked. "Because you love me" He said then kissed her again just for the pleasure of finally having his mate back.

**A/N: Well, there u are! Chapter 2! I can't believe it was all almost 2,000 words! I'm so proud of myself! Well, see u next time!**


	3. Home

A/n: Yay! I'm finally back! School has been a pain in my arse but now that its over I can get back to my stories! Sorry for the very long wait but here is chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Kimiko sighed as she sat at her window sill. I had been 5 years since Kagome had disappeared. She missed her sons mate terribly and had been hoping that Sesshomaru would finally find her. She suddenly lifted her head as she smelled Sesshomarus scent along with Kagome's scent and another familiar scent along with them. As she saw them in the distance she ran as swiftly and elegantly as possible to the gates of the citadel to greet them. As soon as they landed, kagome found herself enveloped in Kimikos arms as Kimiko held her tightly unwilling to let go.

Where in the world have you been hiding my dear? I have missed you so much and had almost given up the hope of you ever returning to my son or my family for that matter! Who is this Kagome I this my grandson? Oh my he is handsome! Just like his father!"

Kagome laughed at her mother-in-laws antics and hugged her back.

"I have missed you also Kimiko. Yes this is your grandson." Kagome let go of Kimiko and stepped back pushing Kyo up to Kimiko for him to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Kyo." He introduced shyly looking up at his newly revealed grandmother. Kimiko beamed at him and scooped him up and Eskimo kissed him then rubbed his cheek with hers giving him an inu welcome.

(A/N: Eskimo kiss is a rubbing of the noses just in case ya don't know. )

Kyo smiled then nuzzled her neck and licking her cheek making Kimiko laugh at the child's eagerness to welcome his family. Sesshomaru smiled at his son and mother then wrapped his arms around kagome from behind and nuzzling her neck as she relaxed against his chest.

"Come come you three we must inform Inutaisho of your return! He will be so thrilled to see you finally him Kagome and even more to find out that he has a grandson to spoil." Without waiting for a response, she was already halfway across the courtyard headed to the palace in order to inform Inutaisho of his dear Kagome's return and of Kyo who clung to her kimono trying not to fall off during his grandmother's enthusiasm.

Kagome and Sesshomaru chuckled as they followed Kimiko into the palace. Leaving the guards to run off and inform everyone of Sesshomaru's successful return with Kagome, and of the new edition to the Taisho family.


End file.
